Come Up and Try My New Parts
by FantasyThief
Summary: Graverobber is on his normal run when one of his regulars, Amber Sweet, needs a quick fix of Z! But this time, she urges the drug dealer to let her pay in something other than money. Oneshot. Based on the song "Come Up and Try My New Parts"


Come Up and Try My New Parts

It was time for the daily Zydrate Addicts to meet up in their normal alleyway, just beyond the sight of the creeps running GeneCo. At twelve O'clock, the addicts began to filter into the cramped area, bumping across each other like a horde of zombies, prowling for their next kill. In a sense, they were. They flocked to the man who quietly sat atop of a dumpster, a crooked smile that was plastered across his face. A man who stood at 6"3, ragged hair that hung long against his back, with multipe colors twisted in and wore a filthy trench coat. Graverobber hopped off the dumpster and walked towards the addicts who were mostly women who quietly moaned as he approached.

"Give me the Z!"

"Oh, hit me up good!"

"Baby, I need it!"

The women and men called out to him, caressing his body, their hands touching his chest and sliding down farther, while Graverobber just smirked and asked, "Who's first?"

"Me, I need the Z! Give it to me!" Called out a woman, tossing money at him and hungrily clawing at his coat, trying to get to it. The drug dealer pulled out a little glass vile, illuminated with the drug known as Zydrate and waved it in front of her face before plugging it into the gun. The young lady could barely hold in her excitement as Graveyrobber shoved her onto the ground and ran his around across her thigh and resting the needle of the gun on her upper inner thigh. With a hard ZAP! the gun went off and the woman drifted into bliss.

"Give me a hit now hurry! Don't keep my surgeon waiting!" moaned a voice from the emerging from the darkness of the street. Graverobber looked up to see none other than his highest paying client, Amber Sweet. She walked out of the shadows, with her two henchmen in tow, sporting a pair of thigh high leather boots, short black leather bikini bottoms, and a black corest laced up extremely tight and allowing her breasts to almost overflow out of her top.

"Bitch, pay me," Say Graverobber, in a low voice, a sick grin never leaving his mouth. He licked his lips, awaiting Amber to cough up some money for one quick shot of Z.

"Later," she hissed, falling onto her hand and knees and sliding forward till she was in a crouch and stared up at Graverobber with lust filled eyes."

"Okay, I'll see you later,".

Amber stood up and grabbed the robber by the arms and pulled him up against herself, then turning to face the wall and resting her hands on the cool cemement building and grinding against the man behind her, who simply rolled his eyes, "I want a hit of Z... and I'll give till I break.." The GeneCo Princess looked over her shoulder and licked her lips and gave him a small wink.

Graverobber responded with a quiet chuckle and placed his hands on her hips moving her against him harder, gripping her so tightly she wasn't going anywhere now. His hands slid up to shoulders and spun her around to face him and licked the side of her ear. "Take me, I can take it, Baby..." She gasped as his right hand slide down her back and pulled the bow that held her corset on. The leather garment fell to the floor, leaving the knife addict standing there in front of the dealer with her bare chest showing to him. Amber slapped him across the face, then grabbed it and kissed him fiercly, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Graverobber responded by happily tasting her, entwining his tongue with hers and biting her lips and tongue. His mouth moved down her body, sucking on her collar bone, her breast, and stopping at her nipple. Her kissed her nipple, playing with it as it now became hard in his mouth and sucking gently on it as Amber continued to grind up against beggin for more. She pushed him off of her and pulled a scapel out of her leather boot and cut a line right down the front of his shirt. She tore off his trenchcoat and mangled shirt to reveal his well toned chest, that was riddled with scars of knives and bullets. Graverobber raised an eyebrow and grinned at her as he layed on his back and remained elevated on his elbows, watching her carefully, a bulge now notcibly hiding under his jeans. Amber lowered herself ontop of him, tearing off her own 'pants' and licked his neck. She ran her hands across his chest, stomach, and then began to fiddle with the button of his jeans. It was quickly unfastened and she ripped them off of him. The criminal kicked his boots off and held Amber close to him with enough force that was certainly going to bruise the slut, but neither cared. His hands grasped her ass as he lifted her up and she wrapped his legs around him, gently biting his earlobe. He slammed her up against the hard cement wall and hoisted her up higher so her legs rested on his shoulders. "Oh.. Baby, come up and try my new parts... C'mon and break them in!" she said in a breathe as his tongue slid between her thighs, licking up her flavors and caressing what was now revealed to him. He kissed all around her lips and forcing her to shiver with delight and anticipation. She quivered as his tongue traced the shape of the love between her legs and Ms. Sweet cried out and leaned back up against the wall as Graverobber continued to enjoy her and really understand whey she changed her name to 'Sweet'. He dropped her back down and tossed her onto the cold brick floor of the alley and swiftly got ontop of her and smilied a mocking grin down at her, "You said you could take it. Now it's time to prove it," he said as her got ontop of her and forcing her legs apart. Amber hardly protested, she was dripping with excitement and eargly opened up for him. The built man slid in between her thighs, inserting just the tip of his shaft, just enough to tease her.

"Come on, work me! I know you like it naughty! C'mon naughty boy, take me!" She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and urged him forward. Graverobber obliqued to her, fully penetrating the Princess. Her fingers drug across his back, drawing thin lines of blood all the while Graverobber heavily pounded her, getting himself into a rhythm now. He was panting as his hands traced all curves of her body and exploring how soft she really was. Sweat was forming on both of them, Amber now in sync with the dealer's movements and thrusts as he got deeper and deeper into her. Her mouth met up with his once more, Graverobber biting her lip and feeling the warm, iron taste of blood as it mingled with the sweat on his lips. He quickly licked it up, staring Amber in the eyes and she met his gaze with a smirk. Graverobber was getting to his high point, thrusting her so hard she was almost constantly slamming against the hard ground. Amber screamed in excitment as she felt him cum inside of her, climaxing herself. Graverobber let out a low moan as his hands slid across her body, releasing her. He stood up and reached for his for his coat, pulling out a glass vile of Zydrate and handing it to Ms. Sweet.

"I'm going to need more this this, naughty boy."

Graverobber turned and looked over his shoulder and grinned down at the fully vunerable addict laying before him.


End file.
